Lo que significas para mi
by letsstartshippingdangerously
Summary: Sos tan cruel, pero significas mucho en mi vida.


**Hola! Me bajo la inspiracion escuchando una cancion. Es Mean to Me de Brooke Hyland. Si quieren vean el video, pero los roles estan invertidos. Espero que les guste! **

Freddie estaba sentado en la salida de emergencias de su departamento. Usualmente recurría a ese lugar cuando su cabeza se llenaba de interrogaciones que no tenían respuestas. En las últimas semanas se había sentido así. Entonces salía, se sentaba y observaba la vida nocturna de Seattle por un rato, y después se iba a dormir.

No lograba conciliar el sueño hasta casi las tres de la mañana, por lo que ir a la escuela se le hacia un poco tedioso.

Todo había empezado unos meses atrás, cuando él y Sam habían terminado, y desde entonces, las cosas habían empeorado. Sam apenas le hablaba.

Cuando estaban en la escuela, Sam se sentaba lejos de Freddie. En los pasillos ni lo miraba. En el almuerzo, había comenzado a sentarse con sus amigos de detención. Y cuando hacían iCarly, solamente le hablaba si era necesario.

No peleaban. No discutían por cosas estúpidas.

Cuando Sam estaba con sus amigos, ellos se reían de él. Siempre llegaba un momento del día en que Freddie se daba vuelta y veía como toda una horda de gente ruda lo miraba con sonrisas en el rostro. Incluso decían cosas de él en voz baja. Rumores, cosas inventadas, insultos. Freddie usualmente había sido el blanco de los rudos. Era un nerd, y no podía evitarlo. Así era él.

Pero Freddie sabía que la Sam que él conocía estaba en algún lado. Sam no era tan mala como todo el mundo creía. Ella le había mostrado que era una persona con sentimientos en el fondo.

Incluso le había dicho que lo amaba.

Freddie tenía el presentimiento de que Sam estaba distante por ese mismo motivo. Freddie conocía a la Sam que el resto no, y haría todo lo posible para que Freddie se olvide de esa Sam. Sam estaba asustada de ser aquella chica que era con Freddie, porque su vida nunca había sido fácil, y Freddie la había aflojado, algo que era inaceptable para Sam. No podía permitir dejar caer todo lo que había creado para que el resto le tenga miedo. Y Freddie tenía los recursos necesarios para hacerlo.

Sam estaba asustada de ser aquella chica que Freddie conocía y amaba. Estaba asustada de estar enamorada de Freddie.

Como cualquier otro día, Freddie fue a la escuela, y se cruzo a Sam. Estaba harto de toda la situación. Ya no lo soportaba. Extrañaba a Sam. Hasta extrañaba que le pegue, le diga groserías…

En clases, de nuevo Sam se sentó al final del aula, y no al lado de el como solía hacerlo antes. Cuando Freddie levanto varias veces la mano para responder lo que los maestros preguntaban, escuchaba la risa de Sam de fondo. Y Freddie se repetía que hoy sería el último día.

En el almuerzo Freddie se sentó con Carly, pero ella estaba con su novio Derek, así que las cosas fueron incomodas. Freddie decidió terminar de almorzar afuera de la cafetería. Estaba pensando lo que quería hacer con Sam.

Sam había terminado de almorzar, e iba hacia su casillero para tomar algunas golosinas para tener de repuesto en las clases. Pero no logro llegar, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, unas manos la tiraron hacia el armario de auxiliares.

Mientras la metían en el armario, comenzó a repartir golpes. No sabía quién era, pero no iba a dejar que alguien le hiciera algo.

"Au Sam para" rogo Freddie luego de que le pegara muy cerca de las partes donde no debían ser golpeadas.

Cuando escucho la voz de Freddie, Sam intento escaparse, pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

"No vas a poder salir, porque yo la cerré. Necesito hablar con vos, y de otro modo no iba a ser posible" dijo Freddie. Estaba apoyado en la puerta, mientras que Sam estaba apenas unos pasos más atrás.

"No quiero hablar" dijo Sam. Se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a Freddie, pero fue la peor acción que pudo haber hecho. Freddie aprovecho para acercarse y abrazarla por la espalda. Inmediatamente, Sam quiso zafarse de sus manos, pero Freddie la apretó contra ella.

"Quiero hablar con vos para que sepas todo lo que te amo. A mí no me importa que hayamos terminado, Sam. Nunca voy a dejar de amarte. ¿Sabes que en las noches no me puedo dormir porque todo el tiempo pienso que es lo que hice mal?" Freddie le hablaba al oído, mientras la tenía aferrada.

No era alguna clase de presión que duela, era suave, pero con pasión.

"Freddie…" Sam intento intervenir, pero Freddie le beso el cuello, y no pudo seguir.

"Solamente quiero saber si alguna vez vas a ser y actuar como lo que significas para mí. Toda esta situación me está volviendo loco." La dio vuelta, si le iba a decir todas esas cosas, quería verla a la cara. "Ni siquiera somos amigos. Antes de ser tu novio, yo prefiero que vuelvas a ser lo que eras en mi vida. Mi amiga, mi enemiga, lo que sea pero lo que teníamos. No tenes idea de cuánto te extraño Sam. Incluso extraño que me pegues" Sam le pego. Freddie se rio, pero como un símbolo de derrota.

"Es tan doloroso que seas tan mala conmigo después de todo lo que significas para mi" Freddie se dio vuelta y salió.

Sam se quedo un rato pensando en las palabras de Freddie. Sonaba derrotado.

Ese día después de la escuela, Freddie se fue directamente a su casa. No espero a Carly y Sam como lo hacía a diario. No tenían ensayos ni era el día de iCarly, así que podría quedarse en su casa todo el día sin ser molestado.

Cuando llego, su madre estaba en la cocina, y empezó a darle toda la charla antibacterial. Freddie había tenido un día tan malo, que termino gritándole a su madre que deje de hablar estupideces, que a él esas cosas no le interesaban. Marissa Benson se quedo sin palabras, y fue ahí cuando Freddie se dio cuenta del error que había cometido con su madre.

Rápidamente fue donde estaba su madre, y la abrazo.

"Perdóname, mama… es que… tuve un día tan horrible en la escuela. Sé que no te gusta que este enamorado de Sam, pero no puedo evitarlo. Todos los días me pregunto qué es lo que tengo de malo para que ella no me quiera. Y cada día la lista se hace más grande. No tenía que haberte gritado, estoy enojado con Sam, no con vos."

Marissa contemplo a su hijo. Lo veía muy cansado.

"Freddie, vos no tenes nada de malo, si esa chica no ve lo bueno que sos, es su problema. Vos sos perfecto para cualquier chica".

Después de las palabras de su madre, Freddie se fue a su habitación, se ducho, y luego volvió a la salida de emergencias.

_"__Entonces… vos te quedarías a pesar de que me falte algo?" Freddie le pregunto a Sam mientras estaban recostados en su cama. La cabeza de Sam estaba apoyado en el pecho desnudo de Freddie, y él le estaba acariciando el pelo. _

_"__Claro que si nerd."_

_"__Y si quedo ciego como Isaac? Harías lo mismo que Mónica?" Habían ido a ver Bajo la misma estrella con Carly una semana antes, por lo que Freddie tenía presente muchas escenas._

_"__Si, nerd. Incluso si no podes ver más lo buena que esta mama me voy a quedar con vos"_

_Freddie rio. Sam levanto su cara y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. _

_"__No quiero ir a visitar a mi abuela la semana que viene" dijo Sam hundiendo su cara en el cuello de Freddie. _

_Freddie le beso la cabeza._

_"__Son solo unos días, la vas a pasar bien, Atlanta tiene muchas cosas interesantes"_

_Sam levanto la vista y se acomodo, abrazando a Freddie. _

_"__Pero no estás vos. No quiero perderme ningún día de esta relación, Freddie…"_

_Freddie sonrió. _

_"__No lo harás. En que año crees que vivimos? Tenemos tecnología suficiente para estar conectados."_

_"__De igual modo hay tres horas de diferencia"_

_Freddie la beso. Sam nunca se comportaba tan así. Tenía que aprovecharlo._

Pero ahora todo era tan distinto. Freddie sentía que Sam se había deshecho de su corazón como si nada, después de todo el tiempo que habían compartido juntos. Ni siquiera tenía compasión después de todo lo que había pasado. Y a eso se le sumaba que los amigos de Sam no comprendían la situación de ellos, porque nunca habían estado enamorados. Sam y Freddie se habían enamorado.

Era cerca de medianoche y Freddie estaba en la salida de emergencias todavía. Estaba sentado en una silla de jardín, cuando sintió que golpeaban la ventana.

Era Sam.

Freddie la miro a los ojos, y ella bajo la mirada.

"Te molesto?"

Freddie negó con la cabeza.

Sam entro y se sentó al lado de Freddie.

Estuvieron en silencio un rato, Freddie no lo aguantaba más.

"Viniste solo a quedarte acá o…?"

"Se cuanto me amas. Se lo que yo significo para vos. Nunca dude de todo lo que decías. Ni siquiera dudo de lo que yo siento. Es solo que… lo haces parecer tan fácil que tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de que todo esto se termine en algún momento y yo me quede sin saber qué hacer después. No tengo suerte con las personas. No tengo el mejor historial ni siquiera con mi familia. No quiero pensar que está todo bien para después que pase algo y yo termine siendo la que no sabe qué hacer"

Sam hizo una pausa. Se acerco más a Freddie y le acaricio la mejilla. Extrañaba esa piel. La piel de Freddie era como la de un trasero de bebe. Suave, sin marcas, sin siquiera acné.

"Se que te duele el modo en que actúo después de todo lo que yo significo para vos. Incluso si solamente fuera tu amiga me estaría comportando como una perra sin corazón"

"No sos una perra sin corazón" Interrumpió Freddie.

"sh. Estoy hablando yo. Y lo hago de buen modo, podría haberte secuestrado como lo hiciste vos"

Freddie se rio.

"okay"

"Dije sh"

Sam volvió a tocarle la mejilla y lo miro a los ojos. Se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Ambos sintieron esas chispas. Sam intento obviarlas, pero no pudo.

Freddie le tomo el rostro y la beso con más pasión.

Cuando se separaron, estaban agitados, tratando de recuperar el aire.

"Es difícil para mí creer que yo soy todo lo que vos decís de mi. Nunca nadie me lo dijo antes, así que tengo miedo. Tengo miedo, Freddie. Tengo miedo de tantas cosas. Incluso de cosas estúpidas como quedarme sola para siempre. Tengo miedo de perderte y no poder volver a tener algo así, porque se que lo que nos pasa a nosotros, no es algo común, no es algo que encuentre en cualquier lado"

"Tengo miedo de no ser suficiente para vos. Cuando vayas a la universidad, yo no voy a ir. Me voy a quedar acá, haciendo cosas más fáciles, que no impliquen estudiar ni tener un buen promedio, porque claramente no me gusta ni tengo las posibilidades para hacerlo. Tengo miedo de que conozcas a alguien que sea mejor que yo. De que aparezca alguien que sea como yo, pero sea inteligente, y toda nerd como vos"

Freddie la beso de nuevo. Hizo que Sam se sentara en su regazo y la abrazo.

"No hay nadie más en el mundo que yo quiera si no sos vos"

"No mientas"

"Sam… te amo tanto, que me duele pensar que no vamos a volver a lo que éramos. O que se puede terminar para siempre. No quiero volver a esto. Quiero estar de nuevo con vos. Quiero ser esa persona en quien podes confiar, quiero que sientas que sos suficiente para mí. Pero a la vez quiero que me ames como yo te amo, quiero significar tanto en tu vida como vos lo sos en mi vida."

"Lo sos. Te amo incluso más que vos a mí. Significas tanto en mi vida como yo en la tuya. Si tuviera que hacer una lista de personas que son importantes para mí, bueno, estarías peleando con Carly, porque ella tiene una heladera llena de comida con grasa… Pero bueno, vos tenes labios… un lindo rostro…" Sam rio. Freddie la beso de nuevo.

"No se por qué" Empezó Freddie "Es un misterio" La beso "Todo lo que significas en mi vida, a pesar de lo cruel que sos"

Sam lo beso.

"Podemos resolver el misterio".


End file.
